User talk:Blalafoon
Hiya, I just wanted to say HAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;) '-Ava558' Hello Hello Blalafoon. This wiki looks interesting, I'll check it out soon. Hey, recently I discovered a way to capture high quality images, and to edit them, so if you want any image from DB, Z or GT at all, just ask! From Nappa'sgoatee Hey dude, I saw what gogeta did to you and that was so backstabbing, so I'm going to join here and help if I can. And I've decided to leave UDBW, because of what he did, so yeah. '--Emporerbroly2890' Hi Blalafoon. I've joined this wiki and it looks pretty cool. SS Gotek August 30 Thanks. Do you think I should do Gotek, Frigo, or Torden for my character? SS Gotek August 30 Can you put this photo in my player card? SS Gotek August 30 Logo Here's the logo. If you don't like it I can make a new one. SS Gotek August 30 Okay, here's the new one. Sorry about the size it's the best I can do. Gotek August 30 I read the community messages, and I think there is a shortage of zennie the way it is, make a job page, so we can earn zennie like we do XP points in training. '--Emperorbroly2890' Awright then, I think I'll make a demon. I might draw a pic and upload it, so what do demons look like? Evil humans? And do they have genders? ~SuperSaiyanSimba Hey Hey. I was bored so I made this, I made one for Ava too. And I just learned how to do this. August 31 Okay, here's the new one. August 31 Dude, Becocco was born ready for this. '--Emporerbroly2890' Is there a certain amount of XP you gain for the amount of time you train? September 1 Why'd you change my userpage? I trained for 24 hours. September 1 wondering i was wondering i put my self in for training in the hyperbolic chamber but since the time that comes up on this is diffrent then mine do i just have to do the rest of the 1 hour or do i have to start the hour ovver again 11:31, September 3, 2011 (UTC) you really should make a leveling guide of how much xp someone needs for certain levels so people can update there own character cards thingys since i spent 1 hour in the Hyperbolic time chamber and i dont know how much xp i need to get from level 2-3 so i cant update my character card thinghy 15:34, September 3, 2011 (UTC) could you plz update my player card i spent one hour in the hyper bolic time chamber so thats 1440 xp 15:56, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Lol, That's HILARIOUS! When I was younger I liked Webkinz. They all had stupid names like Fuzzy, or Snowy, or Puffy. But I had a Black Cat named "Night of No Stars" ! XD SuperSaiyanSimba Help By template you mean? on the crearing character guideline Ssj rox! 04:25, September 8, 2011 (UTC) My character info Well my characters gonna be a saiyan named Spinna(for the veggie pun) and live on earth Ssj rox! 18:02, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Question Say I were to get in a battle with someone how would that turn out? Like how would we attack and heal and stuff? Ssj rox! 20:28, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion You should add sacred water, i'd cost lots and if you had a certain power level it would increase it by quite a bit Ssj rox! 21:02, September 8, 2011 (UTC) How much xp I was in the time chamber for an hour so how much xp does that give me? Ssj rox! 22:14, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Sig Yeah ive been bombarded you with questions but i tried to do a sig and tried to make it say Spinna the Greatness but it kinda failed how did you do it? 22:41, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Blalafoon. Thanks for the reminder. Oh yeah, I have a new anime wiki (For my new Anime I made). 02:24, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Yeah, it's just a little joke. From Nappa'sgoatee. Hi 17:39, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Could you update my player card i got 840 xp points 19:30, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I can't garuntee that. I've got quite a few wikis to go to. I'll try to stop by every once in a while. Jimmykiller9 Can yah edit my page? I got like 24000(or however much 2 days training is) xp so can you edit my page 05:12, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Fight ok so say i want to fight someone do i just leave a comment on the are i want ot fight and the person sccepts or declines it ? 21:11, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Cool Wiki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cool Wiki!!! I'd love to join. Dragon balls You said i could offer some one money to get me the dragonballs so i offer you 10,000 zennie if you wish me to earth 13:58, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok my offer still is up since yourlevel 8 and she is level 5 i think so you would pwn her 18:45, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Blalafoon. I've decided to start coming here. So, can you give me a rundown on how this works? Jimmykiller9 Hey bro, just looks up SS goku gifs and I found this epic one. I thought you'd like it! 15:51, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Its callled stalking you. LOL! Joking. Anyway I am here because I found your wiki. I was looking at some old abandoned wikis. That wiki had a founder. And on that founder's page I found some links to other dragon ball wikis. So I clicked one and it took me to some wiki's recent activity page then I saw Ava558 user page on recent activity. So I assume she recently edited it. I clicked on it then I clicked on the link to one of her favorite wikis and boom. I found myself here. I came here because I was wondering where you guys went when you left Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki. That is all. I just came to say HI and nice wiki. :) EntertainmentFan14 20:19, September 15, 2011 (UTC) No I wont. I am already on to many different types of wikis. I will still come by and visit occasnionally tho. But good wiki it seems pretty good. Well cya later. Until we meet again! EntertainmentFan14 21:08, September 15, 2011 (UTC) yes i do but how do i do thatMsvidel 19:02, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ok fine by meMsvidel 19:43, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey i was in the hptc and i am still the same level will-to-cool 00:42, September 20, 2011 (UTC) how do yyou get the portana earing and if some one has the other one of is it Am I allowed to train in Otherworld places when I'm dead? Super Saiyan Gotek September 20 Natch and he is a SaiyanGohanssj3 00:28, September 21, 2011 (UTC)Gohanssj3 Some Questions 1.Do I get XP just by being in a training spot? 2. How do I know how long I've been training? 3. Can I just move myself from one place to another? 4. What are the tests to get the dragon balls? 5. Can I get someone elses D.Balls?SuperRaisinHeadRek 00:46, September 21, 2011 (UTC) 6. Can I edit my own player card?(I feel so clueless)SuperRaisinHeadRek 11:30, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Hiya Blalafoon!! :D Hey Blalafoon, I'm joining now! This wiki seems very detailed and well thought out. I'm kind of confused now, but once I read the rules I'll be ready to go! Also this Gianor guy seems like a guy I don't want to mess with! xD SpiritBomb 18:37, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Blalafoon! Its Bulma :D Just found out you have this wiki! So whats up? And whats this whole place about? 22:42, September 24, 2011 (UTC) No problem. ;) Message me as soon as you can! I miss ya. 15:48, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Ideas I was thinking and you should realy make a place inbetween earth and hell because i realy want to fight someone and i worked it me and you should be the same level mabye if we both stop training today so if you make this place inbetween then we could battle and also i was wondering since earth has a shop and stuff then the demon world should also have one i would manage it since im on every day (i know it may not seem like i am but i come on atleast once a day to check out whats been going on) and also i think you should make characters which are bosses like a level 5, level 10 level 15 and so on but there not proper chars there like a boss that you must defeat to pass from lets say level5 to 6 for example if you dont understand i would happily explain in detail on chatango/wiki chat. PS: Lexon is waiting for answer. 16:11, September 25, 2011 (UTC) could you go on this wiki's chatango plz 20:42, September 25, 2011 (UTC) How do I get more zeni? Super Saiyan Gotek September 25 Right i have been thinking of a place that exists inbetween hell and earth but then i realized fortune teller baba is able to bring some one back for a day so i think you should add that too the shop but add anoter option so instead of 1 day it could be one fight. also Kami was in the otherworld even though he was alive so i had the idea of a thing similar to the baba thing but for the living to get to other world for one day/battle tell me what you think and also i realy think you should update the xp goal page since your nearly/are a level 11 so umm yeah tell me what you think oh yeah and the HTC is a different dimension from the dimesion the dbz universe is set in so there could be multiple entrances not shown in the show so yeah just some ideas 16:10, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Could you plz set up the fight between me and spike the devil man 17:13, September 27, 2011 (UTC) COULD YOU PLZ GO ON WIKI CHAT PLZ soz caps cant be bothered rewriting it all 22:17, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I looked at the Transformation Guidelines and it said I could obtain it automatticaly at a certain power level, and I reached that. Super Saiyan 3 Gotek September 28 Ideas and question's i was thinking and i had a idea "Training weights" instead of getting 1xp a min you get 2 xp when using them to train but you must say that you are using them either in your comment or edit summary and you buy them from the shop also i have another idea you may nt think its a good one i just thought it might add some healthy compettion so the idea is the first person of every race to reach level 25(or what ever level you want) Gets a special transformation like legendary super saiyan for the saiyans and others for the others and hybrids dont use any because it would be unfair for them to have 2 legendary transformations and i know your thinking that would make battles unfair but if you want the legendary transformation then you challenge the one with the transformation to a battle and they are not allowed to use the legendary transformation (since that would make it unfair) and the winner gets the transformation. now for my question you say "active bonus" on the demon transformations does that mean you can activate that little addon in battle and and take it away when the battle finishes i just want to know. PS. if there is any spelling mistakes im sorry but im typeing fast and i cant be bothered checking. 17:19, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ?QUESTION? Hi Blalafoon, sorry I haven't been on lately, I've been real busy with school and stuff. But now I'll start ROLEPLAYING! XD (FINALLY, right?) So this is my question: To roleplay, should I type up a story-type thing like Ultimate Gohan did? And make my character learn move and stuff along the way? THANKS, BYE!!! :D [[User:SuperSaiyanSimba|'SuperSaiyanNala']][[User Talk:SuperSaiyanSimba| Pinned Ya!]] 21:09, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey long time no see! well mental trunks harrsed the wiki and posted nasty and sigusting pictures he was banded for 1 year now has gone insaine we are all ignroing him this kid is insaine and has been doing nasty and disgusting things such as posting pictures of goten and trunks having sex wtf and admitting hes a homosexual who wants to fuck little kids and acting like a girl this kid is sick. Soilder5679 03:23, September 30, 2011 (UTC) sorry about the message though broski ill join this wiki though. Soilder5679 03:25, September 30, 2011 (UTC) he did all of this before and posted pictures on the forum to mental trunks is sick. Soilder5679 03:28, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I did not make that soilder is lieing Happy birthday!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Happy birthday Blalafoon any i think it is since it says so on your profile and if it isnt then this is kinda awkward but any way if it is HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 18:14, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh and if you changed the baackground color on the wiki can you change it back plz it looks better the way it did before. 18:16, September 30, 2011 (UTC) HAAAPY HAAAPY BIIIRTHDAY!!! ' HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Or if you made up a fake birthday HAPPY WIKI BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!! :D [[User:SuperSaiyanSimba|'SuperSaiyanNala']][[User Talk:SuperSaiyanSimba| Pinned Ya!]] 19:26, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey i'm having trouble getting a pic for my character, could you tell me how? (I haven't used templates before) and I noticed we have the same name too. 21:00, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Ideas From A Anonymous User {C It would be cool to add weapons to the shop.And add weapons from the anime/video games,and a customization option.Bosses could be characters from the anime.there could be stronger variations of the attacks at the shop and many more attacks.A option to pay to train in a gravity training room ( could go in as much as they want.) These are just ideas from a anonymous user. :) {C At the moment I don't want an account but, thank you. are we Me and Lssj4 want to train on the kai planet can we? Happy birthday!! I know it's kinda late, but happy birthday!! From Gotek. Happy Birthday!! HAPPY BIRTH DAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY BLALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Happy Birthday Dude! Happy Birthday! How old are you now? EntertainmentFan14 01:38, October 1, 2011 (UTC) sup i just wanted to give dis t o you I want to... I would like to apply for a job. And happy b day man!!!!!!!!!!! -gogeta22 fighting ground hey Blalafoon other needs a fighting ground because all it has is training grounds and i dont want to make a page incase im not allowed. PS. id dont mean to be annoying if it seems that way tell me and i will try to be less 13:51, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey are you finished with that list yet? Because we really need it. The one that has information on how we all level up based on our race? And how much our damage,speed,health, and power level increases per level? Also based on our race? Because if you don't. Just let me us know when your done. Because where getting newer users by the day! And you aren't always here so we need the list so we can help them out. I also need to know myself so I can know how much characters stats will change when he levels up. I would train him right now but I don't know how his stats will change. So thanks and let me know. :) EntertainmentFan14 16:17, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Question Me and Lssj4 want to have a training fight with no killing. We just need to know if we can so can we? -gogeta22 Quick question Can you start something on south city(under the text there)? Says Reizou 02:02, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey man Hey man.Imma new here, i think you know from Ultra dragon ball wiki.I have one question, Whe i want to Role play as a chracter Do i have to be a fanon chracater or one from DB/Z/GT?Btw:The green color of this wiki looks ugly! Oh and Please come chat. Plss come there 18:49, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Health What is the amount of health points you start of with? (thanks in advance) SuperKidBuu Can you please make somewhere where dead people and demons can fight? If you do it would be cool if we could fight DBZ people who are in other world like Pikkon and Cell. [[User:Gotek|SS Gotek October 3 Just a few questions I am new on this wiki, so I thought I asked a few questions before I started any activity(note: I read the pages on the home page). *how do I officially create a character? *how do I train at the training gounds? *where are the shop shop and hospital? *how do I get 5 attacks to train at? *what happens to my character when it dies?; If I start as a demon, how do I get out of hell? *can I have more than 1 fighter? *I don't completely understand how all the points work yet(speed, damage, xp, PL, etc), so can you clarify on what they do? I would appreciate if you answered my questions. And, also, good job on the wiki! Trunten 3900 21:27, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Good point. Super Saiyan 3 Gotek October 3 Blafoon, I just created a sig here-------->Trunten 3900 20:00, October 5, 2011 (UTC) now you can message me back Test answers # Hell #it triples #well i chalenged spike so thats asking but i also saw one come through roleplaying so both #500 #50:50 #15% i think #1 hour #well it depends how strong we are talking if you reach a high enough PL then go under stress then you can go ssj but if you have an even higher PL you get it without emotion #how much health you have taken #130 i think #definitely yes. theres my answers i hope they are satisfactory for you and thankyou for this chance 16:23, October 4, 2011 (UTC) yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy thanks blalafoon i realy appreciate it :) 16:33, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can i get my stats updated on the battle field before the fight starts, so i at least have a chance:) [[User:Flamedude22|